With continuous development of science technology, more and more electronic device including a display panel are widely applied in people's daily life and work, and bring great convenience for people's daily life and work and become an indispensable tool for people's life.
In a conventional display panel, most of data lines are numerical strip-shaped data lines, and cannot perform block driving display in cooperation with a LED light. Also, the conventional display panel only has a touch position detection function, and does not have a pressure detection function. In order to realize the pressure detection function, a pressure detection sensor or two layers of pressure detection electrodes are normally provided in the display panel in the conventional technology, and pressure is detected based on a capacitance change in the pressure detection electrode due to pressure.
It can be seen that the conventional display panel cannot perform block display, and the pressure detection sensor or the pressure detection electrode is additionally provided in the display panel to realize the pressure detection, which increases the thickness of the display panel and production cost.